


You don't have to lie to me

by flabmil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, wtf i just love them a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabmil/pseuds/flabmil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is strong, but Daichi is there to remind him that he doesn’t always have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to lie to me

Sugawara thinks that he’s good at handling his emotions—and he is, it’s just that Daichi is better at noticing them.

Like the hint of exhilaration that showed up on Suga’s face for a split second when Asahi finally called for a toss from him again, and the ball blew right through Tsukishima and Kageyama.

Like how Suga laughed sheepishly when Kageyama was asking Asahi how he could alter his setting to work best for him.

Like when Coach Ukai showed the team the starting lineup for the practice match against Nekoma, and Sugawara’s expression tightened just a little.

Daichi knows that Sugawara wants to do what’s best for the team despite his own feelings. They both do. Even if it means that he has to give up the position that he’s held for three years to his junior so that the team can win and progress through the tournament; he’ll do it. Daichi knows because he’s said it before, in previous years—teams don’t go to tournaments to lose. But Daichi also knows that Sugawara wants to play in his final year, especially so he can be alongside him and Asahi, just like they had been before. He just hides it.

On the night of May 5, the day before the practice match with Nekoma, Daichi rolls over in his futon to see an empty space next to him where Sugawara should be sleeping. He hears the faucet go off across the hall, and after a couple seconds of deliberation, he quietly gets up and threads between his sleeping teammates.

When he gets to the bathroom, Sugawara is standing over the sink, his palms resting on the edges, his face and bangs dripping with water. He doesn’t notice that Daichi is there until he calls out to him.

“Hey, Suga,” Daichi says, pulling a towel off the rack and tossing it to his teammate when he lifts his head. “What’s got you up?”

“Oh, nothing. I just can’t sleep.” He flashes a shy smile in Daichi’s direction before patting his face dry.

“You should really get some rest. Everyone’s excited for the match tomorrow. I think I heard Hinata mumbling about it in his sleep.” Sugawara chuckles a bit at that, but Daichi can’t tell if it’s forced or not.

“Haha, yeah. I won’t be playing anyway, though, so it doesn’t matter that much.”

There's a little closed-eye half smile that fades into a look of insecurity on Sugawara’s face that makes Daichi clench his fists. He doesn’t want to see it, especially not on Suga, because he knows that means he’s being stubborn and dishonest.

“…Are you upset about it? Not being able to play?”

Sugawara bites the inside of his cheek a little. “Not really. Kageyama needs to get used to working with players other than Hinata, anyway, so this is good experience for him.”

“I’m not asking about Kageyama, though. I’m asking about you.”

Sugawara feels Daichi step closer to him, but he doesn’t look up. He just swallows the lump in his throat and tries to keep a straight face, honestly hoping that Daichi isn’t looking straight through him, like he always does.

“What matters to me is whether the team improves or not,” he says, burying his fingers in the towel. “So yeah, I’m fine.”

“Suga.”

“I said I’m fine—“

“I can tell you’re not!”

There’s a deafening silence after Daichi accidentally raises his voice too much, and Sugawara hangs his head, his silver bangs dangling over his face.

“I just-” is all Sugawara manages to say at first, his voice kind of cracking, “I just want to play with everyone again, especially now that Asahi and Noya are back… but I also want to win, you know? I want to help us win…”

Daichi nods, even though Sugawara isn’t looking.

“I want to help us win by playing setter, instead of just cheering from the sidelines, watching everyone else advance without me… but Kageyama is better than me. And I can’t set up the ball for Hinata like he can.”

“It’s not like it’s your fault,” Daichi says, interjecting. “They just click together. Hinata still has to improve a lot anyway, it’s just that him and Kageyama make a great pair—“

“I know.” He sniffles a little, concerning Daichi all the more. “It’s not my fault, and so it’s out of my control.”

“It isn’t. You make great passes to me and Asahi. Hinata just needs to learn your rhythm.”

“But that’s the problem, isn’t it? It’s troubling for him, having to learn my signals and act on his own instead of just trusting that the ball will be there.”

“A player has to earn his place on the team. And you’ve already done that.”

“But Daichi—“

“Quit blaming things on yourself, Suga.”

There’s another minute of silence as Sugawara admits defeat, primarily to himself, but nods to Daichi, also.

“…Why do you feel like you need to do this--” Sugawara’s voice is trembling and unsure. “This kind of pep talk, even though you’re the one on the court tomorrow?”

“I’m doing this because I’m the captain, and I’m responsible for my teammates,” Daichi starts, setting a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “But I’m also doing this because you’re my friend, and I care about you.”

Sugawara looks up at him with his eyes sparkling, and Daichi can’t decide if it’s because they’re brimming with tears or they just always look like that. But in that moment when Sugawara is standing right before him, vulnerable and honest, Daichi wants to kiss him.

So he does.

Daichi pulls his hand up from Suga’s shoulder to his face, tracing his jawline with his fingers until he moves up to cup his cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing gently, lovingly, against the mole under his eye. It’s because Sugawara is so tense that Daichi wonders if he should pull away now, while he can still play it off as him trying to comfort him as a friend and a teammate.

He doesn’t.

He brings his face closer, and he can’t tell if it’s him or Sugawara that’s trembling. Daichi takes it slow, making sure that their noses don’t press together, that their mouths are at least somewhat aligned. When he hears Sugawara’s breath catch in his throat, Daichi presses their lips together firmly, relishing in the whimper that Suga lets out as his hand curls around the base of his neck, pulling forward just enough to bring Suga closer to him.

Daichi blinks one eye open when he feels Sugawara’s arm curl around his waist, and he looks at Suga’s face in front of him, flushed pink and twitching nervously, his eyes screwed shut.

He pulls their lips apart after what only felt like a fraction of a second, leaving his hand on the back of Suga’s neck as he takes a small step backwards. It feels like it’s on fire, and Daichi's own skin is probably burning up just the same.

“…Daichi,” Sugawara whispers breathlessly, which nearly sucks the air out of Daichi, too, “that’s not something that friends do together.”

Daichi looks down at him, his eyes wide in embarrassment, but the smile on Sugawara’s face is genuine, and he feels like he’s going to melt if he looks at it for too much longer.

“As long as you don’t mind,” he mumbles and leans back in for another kiss--but he can hardly accomplish it because both of them just smile against each other until they find their faces buried in the crooks of each other’s necks, arms tightly wrapped around each other’s backs. And it’s just fine for both of them.

Meanwhile, Hinata anxiously retreats from the bathroom door, deciding that he can probably hold his pee for another few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> peace, love, and daisuga
> 
> that's the motto


End file.
